Wish
by giselleapril
Summary: One-Shot, Sesshomaru pierde al ser mas preciado para el, su deseo, devolverla a la vida, será capaz de pagar cualquier precio a la bruja de las dimensiones para volver a verla una vez mas. Sessh/Rin


Los personajes de xxxHOLiC e Inuyasha no me pertenecen, la historia si es de mi propiedad.

Hola! Bueno pues yo les traigo un One-Shot de Sesshomaru/Rin c:

* * *

"_**Wish"**_

_En este mundo no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable…_

Mi deplorable situación me hacia querer destrozar a cualquiera que se atreviera a dirigirme la palabra, el bullicio de la ciudad me causaba una terrible jaqueca, continuamente tenía que lidiar con un sinfín de miradas postradas sobre mí, acostumbraba mandar a todos al diablo, pero deje de hacerlo ya que después de todo no valía la pena; por las calles ( así les llamaban los humanos ahora), me topaba con cualquier joven mujer que deseaba entablar algún tipo de estúpida conversación conmigo, era más que lógico que yo no lo deseaba y pasaba de largo cuando comenzaban a balbucear sandeces, podría decirse que no tenia consideración alguna, pero demonios estaba tan cansado de oír lo mismo durante las últimas cien décadas

_"Hay muchas cosas en este mundo que permanecen sin explicación. No importa lo raras que estas sean, la humanidad siempre las estará observando. Siempre estará ligado a ellas. Todo es una Ilusión, todo está en el pasado. Ser. Humanidad. Gente. Los seres humanos son las criaturas más extrañas del mundo."_

Aquella era una verdad inigualable, los humanos habían pasado su tiempo en encontrar la respuesta a aquello que desconocían. Los humanos, esas ratas, son capaces de crear cualquier cosa, crean todo aquello que consideran les dará más felicidad, sin embargo viven engañados, han creado un mundo en el cual pueden autodestruirse sin ser necesaria la interferencia de "personas" como yo, claro me gustaría eliminarlos a todos de una sola vez, volver a aquel tiempo en el que todo era así, sin embargo es algo que ya no puedo hacer.

Sesshomaru, todos tenían el atrevimiento de llamarme por mi nombre, por más que los tratase de evitar, ahí estaban, escurriéndose por todos lados, buscándome, era simplemente algo frustrante, ya no deseaba tratar a nadie más, suficiente ya había vivido y conocido, pero era necesario, debía cumplir mi deseo, y ese era el precio que debía pagar.

Después de tanto tiempo vagando por el mundo, logre hallar aquella tienda, quien hubiese pensado que se encontraba en Japón, me situé en la entrada y dos niñas salieron a recibirme

—¿Busca a la señora Yuuko? —me pregunto la pequeña de cabello rosado

—Por aquí, por aquí —La otra tomó mi mano y me arrastró hacia adentro del lugar, abrió dos puertas y desde ahí pude divisarla, estaba sentada en una silla en el jardín trasero de su extraña tienda, una cosa negra le acompañaba, al principio creí que podría ser un demonio pero negué esa posibilidad, durante la vida que llevaba pude conocer a otro tipo de seres diferentes a lo que yo era y a los humanos.

—Así que por fin me encontraste… —dando un sorbo al sake que momentos atrás había traído un chico algo torpe —…Sesshomaru

Mi entrecejo se frunció estoy seguro, como odiaba que se dirigieran a mí con tanta naturalidad.

—Llegue aquí por una coincidencia

—Las coincidencias no existen, solo puede haber lo inevitable —dio un sorbo más

—Bueno en todo caso no pensaba en encontrarte, no era mi principal motivo —La mire detenidamente tenía un traje algo peculiar, había podido ver infinidad de ropa humana a lo largo de mi vida pero ella lucia de una forma "única". El chicho extraño reapareció, acomodó una silla de jardín justo al lado de la bruja y me ofreció aquel lugar, dude en un inicio ya que no pensaba quedarme demasiado tiempo, pero al final termine sentado a su costado

—Debes desear algo para estar aquí de eso estoy más que segura. ¡Watanuki! , quiero comer pastelillos, trae también para nuestro invitado por favor, ¡Ohh! Y más Sake también, no me equivoco al decir que ya te has acostumbrado a esta comida por completo o ¿Cierto Sesshomaru?

_Claro que deseaba algo… , Acostumbrarme…_

—¡¿Qué?! , ¡¿Pastelillos a esta hora?! —el joven se zarandeaba como loco sacándome de mis pensamientos, se retorcía de una manera tan poco "normal" y chillaba haciéndome recordar a mi peculiar sirviente Jaken — ¡¿Pero que demonios le pasa?!, tengo que descansar, me trata como a su esclavo, tengo vida también

—¡Si!, pastelillos

—Pastelillos

Las mocosas gritaban y corrían emocionadamente alrededor del torpe humano, mientras aquella cosa negra se montaba en la cabeza de este; todo era un escándalo, parecía un circo dentro de una pequeña caja, realmente me estaba fastidiando

—Hazlo —le ordene y lo mire realmente enojado, bastante ya tenía con todo el bullicio de la ciudad y no podía soportarlo, tenia asuntos más importantes que tratar; el chico se quedo pasmado, al igual que las niñas típica expresión de Jaken —pensé

—Rayos, en definitiva me tratan como quieren, primero la señorita Yuuko con sus "Watanuki pastelillos por favor", y luego su cliente me mira feo — balbuceo el humano, dirigiéndose a la cocina seguramente

—¡Oye escuche eso! — le gritó la bruja desde su sitio

—Te miró feo

—Te miró feo

Las niñas comenzaron a susurrar aquella frase burlándose aún más del susodicho, para su suerte iban detrás de el como ovejas

—Tal parece que tienes un don con este tipo de cosas, el ser el "jefe" esta en tu sangre por así decirlo, un ejemplo claro es mi esclavo perdón sirviente —corrigió—, te ha obedecido en un santiamén —dijo suspirando y mirando algún punto indefinido, seguramente tramaba algo respecto a su "esclavo"

—Mi deseo… —decidí retomar mi objetivo principal al volver a verla

—Cierto hablamos de deseos y por lo que veo tú en verdad quieres hacer realidad el tuyo

—No puedo esperar más, ella ha nacido nuevamente y no he podido hallarla, el tiempo corre y deseo que me digas donde esta, estoy completamente seguro de que lo sabes

—Lo sé —contesto a mi favor

— ¿Cuál es el precio?

—No lo hay

—¿Por qué? —Interrogue inmediatamente

—Sé el paradero de la chica, mas sin embargo no estoy dispuesta a conceder tu deseo, ya que eso sería intervenir demasiado con tu destino, además de poder hacerlo el pago seria uno muy grande, y por lo que veo no tienes nada que ofrecerme que posea el mismo valor de lo que te daré

—Demonios no te puedes negar a hacerlo, te daré lo que sea te lo he dicho —mi desesperación me obligó a salir de mis cabales, me precipite, algo que el "Gran Sesshomaru" jamás haría, lamentablemente la "humanidad" en mi me impedía razonar eficazmente

—Sesshomaru el significado del mundo parece muy extenso, pero, en realidad, es muy limitado. Existen límites en la vista, limites en el oído, limites en el tacto, y limites en las sensaciones, los límites están ahí para indicarnos hasta donde podemos llegar y ni incluso yo puedo quebrantarlos. Seria jugar en contra del destino como te lo he dicho antes.

—No quiero perder más tiempo… —me concentre en mis pensamientos, ya habían pasado diecinueve años y medio desde que aquel artefacto que me dio la bruja comenzó a resplandecer, indicándome que ella había nacido, diecinueve años desde que comencé a buscarla desesperadamente, para mi esos insignificantes diecinueve años se me estaban haciendo una endemoniada eternidad, mientras pasaba el tiempo existía la posibilidad de que alguien volviese a arrebatármela, de que ella amase a alguien más pero..— yo la am…

—Sean cuales sean tus sentimientos —me interrumpió, salvando el único orgullo que tenia intacto, actualmente lograba hablar sin darme cuenta de lo que decía— te pertenecen sólo a ti y nunca serán iguales a los de otro, aunque concuerden; es por eso que cuando la encuentres nada cambiara —finalizó

Aquello me dejó divagando nuevamente…_ SENTIMIENTOS…_, si, tenía sentimientos y demasiados, para mi desdicha ya no vivían dentro de mi solo la rabia y el odio, si no otros cuantos más de esos "sentimientos" que me mantenían dando vueltas como estúpido durante las noches.

—¡Watanuki, mas Sake! —alzó la voz, por su expresión diría que estaba muy contenta de la vida

—Ya voy, ya voy —Nuevamente estaba de vuelta el dichoso "Watanuki", con una charola platinada en sus manos, dejó un trago de aquel licor enfrente de mí además de los tan esperados pastelillos, la mujer no espero un segundo más y se zambullo uno en la boca

—¡Hummmmm!, delicioso, quedaron increíbles

—Es una receta sencilla pero veo que le agrado —ahora el humano se pavoneaba por los alrededores

—Adelante Sesshomaru, prueba uno —ahí estaba su sonrisa retadora, su mirada se clavaba en la mía, aquella mujer no sabía que es lo que estaba haciendo, o tal vez si, su sirviente nos veía asustado.

—Habrá una pelea —hablo inteligentemente aquella bola negra

—Habrá una pelea

—Habrá una pelea — repitieron las otras dos espectadoras

La mire desafiante, si tomaba el tan esperado "pastelillo" ella ganaría, además esta mujer sabia lo mucho que me costó adaptarme a la comida humana, fue todo un lio, ya que no podía comer nuevamente la comida de un demonio.

La tensión se intensifico

—No querrás dejarme con la mano extendida ¿Cierto, Sesshomaru? —aquella mujer era inteligente sabía bien en que lugar encajar la espada

—Sesshomaru, ¿Que rayos estás haciendo aquí? —Irrumpió una extraña. Llamarme por mi nombre, ironías de la vida, alguien más haciendo aquello que más odio

—Ame Warashi —exclamo más de uno, aquella chica robó por completo la atención dejando mi actual "batalla" en otro plano, aproveche y di tranquilamente un sorbo a aquel sake

—¿Lo conoces? —preguntó el muchacho de lentes, la ingenuidad rondaba en aquel jardín

Me levante y camine hasta ella, me miraba con repudio, yo clave mi vista en sus ojos y me detuve a una distancia pertinente

—¿Me conoces? —cuestione

Su rostro cambio por completo, tal parecía que había nerviosismo de su parte, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosado que fue su perdición

—No te hagas el desentendido… sa-sabes todos los problemas que me causaste —comenzó a balbucear y mientras lo hacia el color en sus mejillas iba en aumento, me aparte y di media vuelta, estaba dispuesto a marcharme

—Oh ya veo —insinuó el humano mirando inquisitoriamente a la pelirroja

—¡De que demonios hablas! —arremetió la chica

—Estas toda roja de la cara, eso quiere decir que … —el chico se regocijaba haciéndola enfadar, pareciera una venganza

—¡Déjame en paz!, te hare pagar Kimihiro, ¡Atrevete!

—La Ame Warashi enamorada —finalizo el infeliz con un tono meloso, sentenciando así su destino, la chica estaba a punto de ahorcarlo, con su rostro aún mas enrojecido que antes, sin embargo…

—¡Huy! enamorada —dijo sonriente aquel conejo negro

—Enamorada

—Enamorada —corearon las otras chiquillas alrededor de ella

—Así que enamorada hee… —agregó la única faltante—… la única cosa que se necesita para cambiar a una persona es la oportunidad de que se encuentre con otra, ¿No es verdad Sesshomaru?— Aquello me hizo pensar en automático en Rin, esa particular humana era justo aquello que describía la bruja,_ CAMBIAR_ fue lo único que hice a su lado

La pelirroja escucho esto también, agachó la mirada, golpeo al chico con su elegante sombrilla y salió del lugar corriendo, abandonando aquel artefacto con el que segundos atrás había noqueado al humano, de alguna manera siento que ella llegó en el momento menos indicado, y de alguna otra manera aquella maldita culpabilidad me doblegaba, volví nuevamente la mirada hacia aquella elegante sombrilla

—Me marcho —me dirigí a la puerta

—Que tengas _suerte — _me dijo por ultimo la bruja

Con eso comprobé que ella había sido la culpable en parte de lo sucedido, si tan solo no hubiese dicho tal cosa, pero da igual

—Maldito Kimihiro , maldita Yuuko, mil veces maldito Sesshomaru —pude oírla maldecir mientras caminaba sin sentido, hasta que se percato de mi presencia

—¡Eres el culpable de todo esto!, ¡Deja de seguirme! —gritó sin siquiera voltear a verme

—Ahora dejare de hacerlo — me acerque, le entregue aquello que le pertenecía, y vi nuevamente como un rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas al momento de tomar el mango de la sombrilla, di algunos pasos más y me le adelante, ya no tenía nada más que decir

—La sigues buscando ¿verdad? —detuve mi caminata ante la abrupta pregunta

—Si —conteste fríamente

Di media vuelta y la mire detenidamente, ella tan solo bajo la mirada

—No quería decírtelo pero… _la encontré _—fueron las únicas palabras que escuche salir de su boca, inesperadamente sentí sus labios sobre los míos, era un roce algo particular, mis ojos se cerraron solos y fui transportado a algún lugar extraño

Estaba solo en algún parque, me encontraba rodeado de arboles y flores, opte por mirar a las bancas de aquel lugar en busca de algún ser viviente, y me tope con ella, ahí se encontraba la Ame Warashi de momentos atrás, se hallaba sentada mirando aquel cielo nublado, parecía que la lluvia comenzaría a caer en cualquier momento, comencé a acercarme a ella, con un demonio deseaba saber que había sucedido. Cuando me disponía a tocar su hombro, mi mano atravesó su cuerpo

—¿Un sueño? O tal vez ¿Un recuerdo? —deduje al instante

Las gotas comenzaron a caer una a una mojando mi "chaqueta", yo no podía tocar el dichoso sueño pero él a mi si, valla destino.

—Es hermoso ¿No crees?

Mi corazón palpito muy fuerte al escuchar aquella voz, se trataba de su voz, se trataba de ella, tantos años buscándola y ahí estaba, aún podía recordar aquel dulce sonido de la mujer de dieciocho años; gire para mirarla, pero no pude hacerlo; pude sentir a alguien cortar el viento justo a mi lado, pude percibir un toque de aquel perfume embriagador, pero no podía ver nada, la Ame Warashi miraba a su costado como si alguien se hubiese detenido justo a su lado

—Lo es —respondió esta

—¿Puedo? —La voz de mi protegida recorrió el espacio nuevamente

—Adelante —respondió la pelirroja

La lluvia caía cada vez con más fuerza, de un instante a otro le arrebataron la sombrilla a aquella mujer espíritu, y la cerraron segundos después

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?, ¡Devuélvemela!, nos empaparemos si no lo haces —reclamó la pelirroja con esa forma tan peculiar de pedir las cosas

—Hace unos momentos dijiste que era hermoso, ¿Acaso mentiste? —cuestiono Rin

—No lo hice —respondió cabizbaja— la lluvia es todo para mí, es una de las cosas que más amo, sin ella… —se detuvo

—Entonces ¿Por qué te separas de aquello que mas amas?

Era Rin ya no tenía dudas sobre ello, tan solo ella sería la única que no dejaría de hacer preguntas por más inoportuno que fuese el momento

—Porque… —hizo una pausa, se notaba una expresión de reflexión en su rostro

—Vamos —La Ame Warashi extendió la mano y se levanto de la banca ante aquel "vamos" que menciono la humana

Comenzaron a correr y a girar, gritaban de alegría, de un momento a otro ahí estaba, la sonrisa que nunca había visto en los labios de la pelirroja, muy bella para ser franco, su cabello ya estaba desatado y caía libremente sobre sus hombros

—Debo irme, adiós —escuche su voz y maldije una y otra vez por no poder verla, cerré los ojos y los abrí nuevamente, gire la mirada hacia donde se dirigía de igual manera la de Ame Warashi y ahí estaba, pude ver poco a poco su largo y negro cabello saltar de un lado a otro detrás de su espalda, una falda oscura corta de algún colegio seguramente, corría descalza por el césped de aquel enorme parque, se marchaba.

—Adiós Rin —susurro aquella mujer espíritu, dejándome perplejo,¡¿Cómo rayos sabia su nombre?!

Algo me trajo de nuevo a la realidad y aquella chica separaba sus labios de los míos delicadamente, se sonrojo levemente y se dio media vuelta

—Te mostré un recuerdo que tiene algunas estaciones atrás, en el momento en el cual la vi supe que se trataba de ella, ahora sé porque no has dejado de buscarla —expreso esbozando una ligera y tímida sonrisa— ella es tan diferente y única —no dije ninguna palabra, no era necesario, la joven se desvaneció justo en frente de mi dejando cientos de luciérnagas en su lugar— Encuéntrala —su voz se perdió en el lugar

—¡Wooow!, pero tú sí que tienes suerte —se colgó de mi cuello, aquella mujer había tenido el gusto de seguirnos y entrometerse— la Ame Warashi te regalo uno de sus recuerdos además de un beso, debes ser el…—La bruja se detuvo y acercó su boca a mi oído, estaba dispuesta a vencer en nuestra "batalla" inconclusa— _HUMANO…_ —se atrevió, la muy maldita se atrevió— …con más suerte en el mundo entero

—Supongo que esa "suerte" de la que hablas se compara o es casi tan igual a tu grado de intromisión —ya me había cansado de ella, sin embargo durante todo el tiempo que he vivido es la única persona que ha logrado mantenerme cuerdo

—Que molesto eres, tan solo no lo desperdicies, recuerda que si recibes algo, algo del mismo valor necesita ser entregado de vuelta**; **por lo tanto estas en completa deuda con la Ame Warashi —se despego de mi y giró en la siguiente calle con aquel caminar tan despreocupante que opta por usar

Tenía una deuda, la pagaría claro estaba. Ahora finalmente lo sabía, Rin se encontraba en Japón…

—_Para experimentar una cantidad correcta de felicidad debes experimentar la misma cantidad de tristeza como… —_

—_Recuerdo cuando prometí seguir por siempre a tu la…—_

—_Todo este alboroto por una simple humana…—_

—_Te lo diré cuando vuelvas….—_

—_¡Sesshomaru detente, esto no traerá de vuelta a Rin!—_

—_Quiero volver a verla…—_

—_EL PAGO ES… —_

Abrí los ojos, mi respiración estaba agitada, sentía el sudor recorrer mi frente, era tan solo un terrible sueño, me recosté nuevamente en la cama y mire el techo de mi habitación, desde hace tiempo que sueño con mi pasado, y aún más con ese momento…

—_Flashback—_

Al anochecer todo era diferente, por la tarde estoy casi seguro de que la escuche decirme "te amo" cuando me marchaba, quería volver lo antes posible, no aguantaba más la intriga, había esperado demasiado ese momento, sabía que yo también la amaba, me había costado demasiado reconocerlo, habían pasado diez insignificantes años y ella era ya toda una mujer, diez años fueron suficientes para quedar prendido a ella; corrí a una velocidad inimaginable para volver a verla pero… al anochecer todo era diferente…

La primera vez que la vi ella trataba inútilmente de ayudarme y el gran Sesshomaru no necesitaba ayuda mucho menos de una menospreciable humana, me ofreció comida humana la cual me rehusé a probar, sin embargo aún así cuando vi su pequeño rostro lastimado me di cuenta de que algo no estaba bien, las cosas empeoraron cuando la encontré inerte en el suelo, aún no comprendo del todo porque le devolví la vida, aclare en un inicio que se trataba de un experimento únicamente pero no fue así, todo lo que me sucedía tenía una explicación más allá; cuando su alma quedo atrapada en el inframundo, en mi cayó un peso enorme, me sentía tan culpable, quería matar a quien sea, por primera vez no podría usar a Colmillo Sagrado, no podía traerla de vuelta. Irasue, mi madre, me dijo que ya no había más oportunidades, que aquella que me brindaría seria la ultima, cuando Rin abrió sus pequeños orbes cafés sentí que todo volvía a ser como antes, la tristeza y el odio que recorría mi cuerpo se esfumo y la lleve conmigo juré que jamás la perdería, que la protegería…

Pero… al anochecer todo _**fue**_ diferente…

El castillo había sido tomado, entre por la puerta que se encontraba totalmente destruida, trate de ubicar su aroma, pero no estaba más, camine, la oscuridad inundaba cada rincón, los cadáveres adornaban lúgubremente los pasillos, no quería llegar a la que era su habitación, la lluvia torrencial azotaba a las afueras, los relámpagos iluminaban la escena, las puertas de su habitación estaban desechas, el viento corría vilmente dentro de los pasillos, y ahí estaba…

Mi respiración se fue, su cuerpo yacía en el suelo, la desesperación me invadió y la tome en mis brazos

—¡Rin!, ¡Rin despierta!— exclame como loco una y otra vez, ya no había calor en su cuerpo, me aferre a ella, yo juré que jamás la abandonaría, hundí mis dedos en sus ropas, trate de hacerla volver, rogué poder ver a los mensajeros del inframundo pero no estaban ahí, aprisione su cuerpo inerte contra el mío y grite a más no poder, la rabia me invadió, una lagrima recorrió mi rostro, ya no estaba… Rin ya no estaba, ella dijo que me amaba, ella lo había dicho de eso estaba seguro, pero no la oí, no la oí…

Rin debía volver…

Todos pagarían…

Todos aquellos caerían…

No recuerdo nada desde ese día hasta el momento en el que me encontraba frente a mi madre nuevamente, mi kimono estaba manchado de tanta sangre al igual que mis manos, toda aquella, sangre ajena a mí; deseaba aniquilarla incluso a ella que era mi madre, me dijo que el alma de Rin no volvería, que me lo había advertido antes, me reí de esta y arrastre mi espada por el suelo mientras caminaba hacia ella, me miró…

—Perdiste la razón… —me dijo tranquilamente, yo estalle, todo dentro de mi volvió a ser un caos, recordé el rostro sin vida de mi protegida así como aquella sonrisa apagada y me abalance a ella, Irasue moriría por su atrevimiento

—¡Sesshomaru detente, esto no traerá de vuela a Rin! —La sacerdotisa se atravesó en mi camino— debiste haberle amado demasiado, pero al hacer esto no la devolverás a la vida —sus palabras me sacaron de aquel trance, caí de rodillas, ella tenía razón, mire a mi alrededor, todo se encontraba destruido, Inuyasha estaba inconsciente incrustado en el suelo, había demasiada sangre en todo el lugar, me sentía cansado; Kagome, ese era el nombre de la mujer de mi hermano, el nombre de la sacerdotisa que había controlado mi rabia tan solo con palabras, la humana tocó mi hombro y la fuerza que quedaba en mi cuerpo se esfumo, cerré los ojos y caí en un sueño profundo

Cuando desperté, tome mis espadas y salí inmediatamente de la habitación, mis ropas estaban limpias pero mis manos aún olían a toda esa sangre perteneciente a otros, eso me indicaba que nada había sido un sueño, camine hacia las afueras del castillo y la vi ahí, a mi madre, pase de largo estaba dispuesto a marcharme

—"_Ninguna persona puede sentir el mismo dolor que la otra, todos soportamos la pérdida a nuestra manera_" —aquello me detuvo, esa era una voz desconocida para mí y gire para mirar directamente a mi madre a los ojos

—¿Que es lo que más deseas Sesshomaru? —me cuestionó esta sin inmutación alguna

—Deseo que ella vuelva a la vida nuevamente —respondí inmediatamente

—"_Eso es algo imposible" _—esa voz se escuchaba de nuevo, me acerque para descubrir a aquella que se empeñaba a afirmar lo contrario a mi deseo, se trataba de una mujer muy peculiar que podía verse a través de la piedra Meidou perteneciente a mi madre

—¿Quién eres tú? —La mujer me miró y una mueca de superioridad se dibujo en su rostro

—Tan solo llámame Yuuko —exclamó con demasiada confianza hacia mí

Aquella mujer extraña me dijo que su _trabajo_ es conceder deseos, sandeces, pensé dispuesto a marcharme más sin en cambio...

—Tu deseo real es volver a verla, no puedo traerla de vuelta porque eso es quebrantar las leyes, mas sin en cambio puedo cumplir tu deseo de otra manera, todo eso por un pago de igual importancia

—¿Cómo lo lograras si no planeas traerla del inframundo nuevamente? —cuestione, ¿Que clase de deseo planeaba concederme?

—Ella renacerá, su alma será la misma por lo tanto nada cambiara en ella, será tal y como a recuerdas solo así volverás a verla una vez más… — solo así…

—¿Cuál es la contraparte de todo esto? —pregunte, sabía que algo andaba mal con todo lo que sucedía

—Ella no recordara nada de su vida pasada, para ser más precisos ella no sabrá quién eres, además de que pueden pasar pocos o cientos de años para que ella vuelva a nacer —aquello fue como una daga enterrándose en mi pecho, que clase de finalidad tenía mi estúpido deseo si ella no me recordaba

—Devuélvele sus recuerdos, haz que ella sepa quién soy —exigí sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces

—Si ese es tu deseo, puedo concederlo, pero tu cuerpo no podrá soportar el tiempo y envejecerás aún siendo un Youkai completo, puede que llegues a morir antes de encontrarla, además de que el precio de tu deseo es sumamente elevado, tendrás que..

—El pago no me interesa, daré lo que sea a cambio, pero ¿Como sabré que cumplirás tu palabra?

—Mi tiempo está detenido y juré cumplir con mi trabajo hasta que ese día tan esperado para mí llegase

—¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio? —fui directo al grano

—Solamente algo que sea el equivalente a lo que te daré —una ligera sonrisa se apareció en sus labios

—¿Cuál es ese equivalente? —estaba comenzando a irritarme

—Tu poder —mi mente se puso en blanco, ¿Qué demonios pensaba?— te despojare de tu naturaleza Youkai, tu sangre pura ya no lo será más, todas tus habilidades sobrehumanas desaparecerán, tú te convertirás en un humano —finalizó con esa mirada de superioridad, mi madre me miró de igual manera, ambas sabían que me negaría…

—Lo aré —la mirada de aquella "bruja" no cambio en absoluto, mas sin embargo la de mi madre era totalmente diferente, una mirada que jamás en mi vida había visto, una mirada de preocupación

—Bien, en ese caso tomare primero el pago —continuó la bruja, una energía salió de la piedra Meidou que sostenía mi madre, haciendo que esta la soltase y callera al suelo, aquella energía me rodeo por completo

—Sesshomaru —mi madre me llamó, miraba atónita esa escena

—Amo —desde el otro lado del lugar apareció aquel sirviente impertinente, se encontraba realmente lastimado —No lo haga amo — me suplico, pero nada podía ya detenerme

Mi cuerpo comenzó a cambiar inmediatamente, de un momento a otro ya no pude percibir más el aroma de mi madre ni el de Jaken, tampoco podía escuchar más allá del lugar donde me encontraba, mire mi manos, mis garras habían desaparecido, una serie de sensaciones me invadieron de golpe, mi pecho me dolía demasiado, se trataba de algo muy diferente mi corazón palpito con fuerza y escuche su voz

—No te preocupes, todos los años que vivirías como Youkai se sumaran a tu vida humana, estos te mantendrán joven hasta que la encuentres, tu tiempo se congelara por un momento, pero cuando la vuelvas a ver correrá nuevamente, vivirás una vida humana completamente normal, el mismo plazo de años que cualquier otro humano —me explicaba

Aquel torbellino que me envolvía se desvaneció dejando en su lugar una joya de color rojizo, esta entró a la piedra Meidou, transportándose a manos de la bruja

—Bien he recibido el pago, supongo que eso es todo…

—¿Cómo sabré que ella ha nacido ya? —la detuve

—Necesitare otro pago para que puedas saberlo —respondió

—¿Que quieres a cambio? —ya no quedaba otra alternativa

—Hummm veamos, me gustaría… —vaciló, miró mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza— Tu espada —Por inercia tome la empuñadura del Colmillo Sagrado, no podía entregarle esa espada… —Esa no, la otra— dijo quitándome un peso de encima, desenfunde a Bakusaiga, la mire una última vez y la coloque justo arriba de la joya Meidou, esta la absorbió en un segundo. Algo salió de la piedra cayendo al suelo, lo tome, se trataba de un gran medallón con la forma de una flor de Sakura

—Cuando la cúpula que se encuentra en el centro del medallón comience a resplandecer te indicara que su alma ha vuelto a renacer, eso es todo Sesshomaru —se atrevió a llamarme directamente por mi nombre— ya no tenemos más asuntos que tratar— su imagen desapareció

—Eres idéntico a tu padre —esas fueron las últimas palabras que me dirigió mi madre y la última mirada que postro sobre mi

Me retire de ahí, mi viaje había comenzado

—Fin del Flashback—

A pesar de todo mi cabello y mis ojos conservaron su color, pero la luna en mi frente y las marcas en mis mejillas habían desaparecido; al inicio todo fue un tormento, recuerdo que al lastimarme, mis heridas tardaban en cicatrizar demasiado, ya no podía comer lo de antes, me cansaba muy rápido, los nuevos _sentimientos humanos_ me atormentaban a cada momento, el simple recuerdo de Rin me ponía demasiado mal, desaparecí, no quería que nadie supiera lo que le había sucedido al Gran Sesshomaru, fingí mi muerte; sin embargo no estuve solo, después de todo lo sucedido Jaken decidió acompañarme, algo que realmente me sorprendió en el instante en el que me lo dijo; al inicio le ordene marcharse, no quería que nadie me viera así, mas sin en cambio el se rehusó, permaneciendo conmigo hasta el fin de sus días, recuerdo que lo vi envejecer, sus fuerzas se habían agotado, recuerdo que aquella tarde se desvaneció en el camino, "es tiempo de mi partida amo", me dijo sumamente cansado, "puedes irte" fueron las únicas palabras que pude articular, "gracias… por… todo… amo, le… pido… encuentre… a Rin…",cerro sus ojos finalmente y se marchó.

Recuerdo también que me tope una vez con la mujer de Inuyasha, aún era joven aquella sacerdotisa, me miró y esbozo una cálida sonrisa, después se marcho

Durante cientos de años me traslade a diferentes países, los humanos habían descubierto un continente y avanzaban de una forma tan sorprendente; tuve que adaptarme a la estúpida comida, después de todo ya no me sabia mal. La "tecnología" como ellos la llaman, avanzó de una manera alarmante, habían inventado "el dinero", "las armas", "la medicina", "el teléfono" y cientos de cosas más, pronto los humanos poblaron y se apoderaron de todo

Hace diecinueve años y medio que la cúpula de aquel medallón que sostenía ahora en mis manos, había comenzado a resplandecer por sí sola; de haber sabido que ese medallón tenía una doble funcionalidad jamás lo hubiera recibido, gracias a esa "doble funcionalidad" la buja no dejaba de molestarme ya que con esa cosa ella podía comunicarse conmigo a cualquier hora; en cualquier momento su rostro aparecía de la nada, poniendo como excusa de la comunicación cualquier tipo de estupidez.

Para mi habían pasado demasiados siglos y para ella tan solo unos meses, el flujo del tiempo era distinto y ella lo aprovechaba para hacerme rabiar, le encantaba mirar mi desesperación.

Ya estaba amaneciendo, me levante y me duche, hoy me dirigiría hacia la torre de Tokio, gracias a la Ame Warashi sabía que Rin se encontraba en Japón, de fondo en el parque de aquel recuerdo podía ver la torre de Tokio, por ahí tenía que comenzar a buscar…

* * *

El día había transcurrido ya eran las dos de la tarde, la buscaba por los alrededores de la famosa torre, al mismo tiempo me encontraba pensando en aquello que me dijo la bruja una vez

_"Algunos dicen que la vida es un péndulo que oscila en función de un eje o punto cero. A veces hay más cosas buenas que malas, y viceversa; sin embargo, este punto de vista es incorrecto. Para experimentar una cantidad correcta de felicidad debes experimentar la misma cantidad de tristeza como pago. Por eso se dice que hay que aguantar lo malo para poder disfrutar lo bueno. Cuando se dice que tras una mala racha hay una buena, no es un decir. En otras palabras, si quieres ir a la cima de una colina para ver un paisaje desde lo más alto, primero tendrás que pasar por un valle profundo. Si no fuera así no sería justo. Por el contrario, si estás destinado a descender por un camino de tristeza, para salir de él deberías realizar un esfuerzo equivalente a esa tristeza"_

Maltita sea, ¿No me he esforzado lo suficiente?, tan solo quiero encontrarla, he vivido bastante infelicidad, ya es tiempo de que las cosas se equilibren, reprochaba, un ruido me saco de mis pensamientos, en la calle un hombre estuvo a punto de arrollar a una joven

—Perdóneme señorita, pero no debió de haberse atravesado —se disculpaba el hombre, yo me encontraba del otro lado de la avenida y no podía ver a la chica ya que el auto ocultaba su cuerpo, pero me daba igual, la gente ya se había aglomerado a su alrededor y yo comencé a caminar

—¡No, no se preocupe todo fue mi culpa! —aquella voz me hizo detenerme, era ella, aquella torpe, pensé, seguía siendo igual de despistada que antes— Lo siento mucho señor, le di un susto, pero me retiro que tenga buen día, debo irme —se le escuchaba apurada y algo desesperada, corrí hacia donde estaba pero el semáforo se puso en verde sin darme cuenta, los automóviles comenzaron a pasar rápidamente casi me arrollan, me detuve en la orilla pude ver su largo cabello negro desde lo lejos, comenzaba a alejarse corriendo del lugar

—¡Rin! —la llame con la estúpida esperanza de que me escuchara, los automóviles se detuvieron y salí corriendo tras ella, la ansiedad me invadió, de un momento a otro la perdí de vista, no la encontraba, pregunte a infinidad de personas si la habían visto, todos negaban con la cabeza haciendo que la desesperación se apoderara de mi

—Entro al parque —una chica me miraba indicándome el lugar, no lo pensé dos veces y me adentre a aquel lugar

La buscaba con la mirada, maldecía cada cinco segundos, no lograba verla por ningún lugar, estaba exhausto, enloquecería.

Corrí de nuevo voltee hacia atrás para buscarla una vez más, gracias a esa estúpida idea choque contra alguien y me fui de bruces contra el suelo

—Auch —se quejaba, yo cerré mis ojos, la esperanza se había ido, no la encontraría; había muchas cosas derramadas por el suelo y me dispuse a ayudarle a recogerlas

—Lo siento —atine a decir sin pensarlo

—No, fue mi culpa, no me fije por donde iba, estaba demasiado apurada —alce la mirada atónito, era ella, me le quede mirando, ella se puso de pie, inconscientemente había terminado de recoger sus cosas, alzó lentamente la cabeza y sus ojos se clavaron en los míos —debo irme, muchas gracias—una sonrisa como las de antes nació en sus labios y dio media vuelta iniciando su marcha nuevamente

¿No me recordaba?, la bruja había dicho que ella lo haría, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?, esto… , me encontraba en shock

Las cosas se derramaron nuevamente por el suelo, y la chica se detuvo, yo la mire aún no podía creer que no me recordara

—Rin —la llamé por su nombre

La chica estaba inmóvil delante de mí.

—Sess… ¡Sesshomaru! —grito mi nombre, dio media vuelta y corrió hasta mi, se arrojó en mis brazos con lagrimas en los ojos, yo la abrace con fuerza, no la dejaría ir, no lo haría…

—_Te amo Rin…_

**FIN.**

* * *

De la autora:

Bien que les pareció esta idea?, me anime a escribir otra vez, ya que ultimadamente no podía sacar de mi cabeza a Yuuko, me encanta este personaje, déjenme sus comentarios y nos estaremos leyendo en otra ocasión ;) saludos!


End file.
